The Women of Atlanta
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Mary Jo Julia and Pearls


"I have never been so humiliated in my life! The nerve of that man asking me to suck on those pearls. I tell you what I hope. I hope an angry mob of women trample him to death." Julia spat with biting humor as she took a seat next to Mary Jo on the sofa.

"My sentiments exactly. Jackass. I would never come to work in this gauzy dress. This looks like something Bo Derek washed up on the shore in. But, I got to give him one thing. He was right about you and that suit. It is the sexiest thing you could be wearing." Mary Jo teased as she smirked at Julia.

"Oh, Mary Jo. Your just putting me on. I feel ridiculous in this." Julia blushed as she looked down at the baggy outfit.

"I assure you that you look anything but ridiculous." Mary Jo responded with a sly look in her eyes. Julia noticed this and knew that her lover was up to no good.

"Why, Ms. Shively, one would think you were hitting on me." Julia said with a teasing lit as she took off the fedora she still wore and shook her curls loose.

Mary Jo looked at Julia with fire in her eyes. She looked so sexy and yet had no idea what it was she was giving off. The button down shirt she wore hung loosely over her frame and cut dangerously low in the front showing off the valley between her breasts. The long string of costume pearls dangled around her neck. Mary Jo could think of a million things she could do with them beside have Julia suck on them. Besides, if she had her way, Julia's lips would be quite busy.

"You know you love it." Mary Jo retorted as she slid onto Julia's lap and started nibbling her neck. Her soft lips kissing her sweetest spot, making Julia moan softly.

"Mary Jo...Someone could walk in...darling. Mary Jo.." Julia stammered even as she turned her head, giving the red head better access.

"Well, we best close up shop and go upstairs then huh." Mary Jo said as she slid off of Julia's lap and went to lock the door.

Turning out the downstairs lights, Julia led Mary Jo up to her bedroom. Before they even stepped inside, Mary Jo's lips had found Julia's causing them to stumble into the room. Mary Jo kicked the bedroom door shut as she pinned her lover against the wall next to it. They kissed with hunger. Julia moaned softly as Mary Jo angled her head, ever so sweetly deepening the contact. She let her fingers get tangled up in Mary Jo's ginger tresses. Mary Jo's hands began to wonder along the long lines of Julia's body, finding purchase around the delicate wrists. She pulled them high above their heads and held them tight against the wall as she pulled away from the kiss breathlessly. Once again, she attacked the smooth skin of Julia's neck, biting and sucking the tender skin there, making Julia moan as the pressure began to build inside of her body.

She pulled Julia's earlobe into her mouth, suckling as she whispered her husky command.

" Keep your hands up. If you touch me, I stop." And with that she let go of Julia's wrists and her hands found the buttons of her shirt.

Julia whimpered as Mary Jo's kisses found their way to her throat and collarbone as her fingers deftly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing creamy skin hugged by delicate black lace. Mary Jo trailed a line of soft kisses all the way into the valley between Julia's breasts. Then her tongue teasingly traced the delicate lace pattern framing the perky mounds, making Julia's nipples harden beneath the bra. Mary Jo slid the tip of her tongue just beneath the lace, gliding it along the smooth flesh. Her hands came into play and she pulled the cups lower, revealing two perky breasts to her hungry gaze. Julia shed her blouse and bra then raised her arms back above her head.

Mary Jo wasted no time pulling a puckered nipple into her mouth. She suckled Julia hard making her arch her back. She nibbled it with her teeth; tugging it, biting it. Then she licked it; her warm tongue soothing the raw point. Julia moaned and keened in pleasure. Mary Jo hands found the waist of Julia's slacks and pushed them down, revealing a pair of silk panties. Gently she cupped Julia's warm center, causing her thrust into her palm. Mary Jo continued to suckle at her breasts, closing her eyes at the feel of Julia's damp underwear. She allowed one of her nimble fingers to trace the other woman's slit, teasing her.

"Please, Darling...Touch me." Julia begged curling her leg around Mary Jo's waist.

"I am touching you." Mary Jo said coyly.

"No...like this." Julia corrected as she guided Mary Jo's fingers into her panties.

Mary Jo moaned as her hands came into contact with warm, wet flesh.

"Mhm...you are so wet. I do hope it's all for me."Mary Jo husked as she used her finger to part her delicate folds, finding and rubbing her clit.

Julia arched a perfect eyebrow and moaned in pleasure as Mary Jo used her finger to massage her delicate love button. Her thighs began to quiver and her legs turned to jelly.

"Bed." Julia whimpered, feeling herself becoming unsteady under Mary Jo's tortuous touch.

In a show of strength, Mary Jo lifted both of Julia's legs and carried her over to the bed. She deposited her playfully then all but tore off the gauzy dress she was wearing. She stripped off her delicate white lingerie and mounted Julia's half naked body. Both lovers moaned in pleasure as their warm centers came into contact. Mary Jo gently leaned forward, pushing Julia's wrists above her head then she took the costume pearls and removed them from where they were nestled between Julia's naked breasts. Mary Jo brought her lips down to Julia's ear and whispered.

"Trust me?"

Julia nodded; not trusting her voice at the moment and within moments her wrists were fettered by the pearls. Mary Jo pulled back and smiled deviously at her lover. She brought her lips down to Julia's mouth and kissed her deeply then moved to the smooth seam of her neck where she nibbled and nipped until Julia was begging her to stop then pleading with her not to. She inhaled the soft scent of Julia's perfume. Her smell was so addicting; like flowers and fresh linens. And her skin tasted as sweet as strawberries. She was a thirst that Mary Jo could not quench; a hunger she could not satisfy.

Mary Jo nuzzled Julia's collarbone, moving towards her perfect bossom. She buried her face in the sweet valley of her cleavage. She relished in the feel of her satiny freckled skin and the tickle of her downy nipples against her cheek. She took a nipple in her mouth and gently suckled while her hand massaged the other breast. Julia squirmed beneath her lover, the pressure building in her abdomen and the wetness coating her thighs. Mary Jo bit down on Julia's nipple; causing the smallest amount of pain the she soothed it once more with her wet tongue. Julia hissed in satisfaction.

"Oh..yes. "

Mary Jo smirked sassily against her breast then released the nipple gently before moving to the neglected breast. She nibbled and nipples the tender nodule then settled into a firm suckling motion causing Julia to claw gently at her shoulders. Slowly, she grinded her moist center against Julia, the friction of skin against skin absolutely heady. Mary Jo released Julia's nipple, enjoying the way the berried tips stood out bright red against her lily white flesh. Sexily she straddled the brunette, circling her hips slowly against Julia, their wetness melding together.

Their eyes met and the storm of desire writhing in Julia's brown orbs took Mary Jo's breathe away. She...she was perfect. She was everything beautiful and right in the world. She was her anchor in the havoc that was life in itself.

"You are so beautiful. " Mary Jo whispered as she pushed a stray curl behind Julia's ear.

Julia blushed, her cheeks going a deeper shade of pink. No one ever made her feel as cherished as Mary Jo did. She had always been the strong hand in her relationships but with Mary Jo it was different. She could be the weaker of the two...Mary Jo made her feel delicate and precious.

Wordlessly, Mary Jo kissed Julia soundly before slipping down to lave her stomach with sweet open mouthed kisses. She nuzzled the gentle swell, enjoying the soft scent of lavender lotion Julia so meticulously applied nightly. She picked up another scent as well ; the primal scent of an aroused woman. The two combined made for a deadly cocktail. Mary Jo's warm lips found the sweet flesh of Julia's toned inner thighs. Such sexy, strong legs. She followed the long line of her left then her right leg, paying special attention to the delicate strip of her instep which made Julia gasp. She kissed the tip of each polished toe before returning to the tenderness of her inner thighs.

Her scent was intoxicating; making Mary Jo's mouth water. Mary Jo pulled Julia's legs further apart, opening her completely to her gaze. The sticky pink flesh of her pussy slick with need. Her clit jutted out from the hood, swollen from her earlier ministrations. Mary Jo's tongue eased out from her between her lips to delicately glide along a soft fold, then between the shriveled inner lips towards her quivering well. She traced the opening, her tongue massaging the sensitive flesh before dipping inside, touching her innermost being.

She slid her tongue along Julia's sweet inner lips to her swollen bud of desire. She flicked it and teased it with light jabs of her tongue. She wrapped her soft lips around it and stroked it up and down. Julia arched into Mary Jo's mouth, moaning loudly. Mary Jo continued the sweet torture with her mouth; using the lightest of licks against the alert bundle. She could feel Julia's sweet syrup coating her chin as she teased her.

"More...please." Julia begged.

Never one to deny Julia anything, Mary Jo buried her face between Julia's thighs, her tongue delving between her lips. Hungrily, she pulled the sensitive clit into her mouth and supped on it. Julia inhaled sharply, her wrists flexing inside of the pearl confines, testing their strength. Mary Jo started humming, the vibrations shooting through to Julia's pearl. Julia's legs flexed and her tongues curled as her climax approached.

Then with one, sharp suckle the damn broke and the costume pearls snapped, causing beads to rain all over the bedroom.

"Oh, god. ohohohMaryJo."

Julia arched up as a tidal wave of sensation wracked every nerve in her body. Her back arched, almost painfully and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. A million lights flashed behind her lids as her soul floated to the heavens. Her release left her body in thick trickles of honey. Mary Jo slurped up every last bit of the decadence while Julia trembled and quaked under the skillfullness of her tongue.

With one loud, gasp the trembling stopped and Julia's eratic movements ceased as she came down from her high. Mary Jo watched as Julia opened her eyes, glazed over with passion. Smiling sweetly, she inched her way back to the top of the bed and cradled her love tightly in her arms. She stroked her soft skin and whispered hushed words of her unending devotion.

"That was so beautiful. You are gorgeous...you know that? I love you." Mary Jo sighed as she kissed Julia's shoulder.

Julia didn't respond. Instead, she quickly flipped Mary Jo completely onto her back and straddled her body. The wicked gleam in her eyes made Mary Jo shiver in delight and at that moment she knew that she was at Julia's complete mercy. An aggressive lover, Julia wasted no time sinking her teeth into the compliant flesh of Mary Jo's neck. She bit and suckled until rosy marks floated up to the surface of her skin. She had a primal ache to mark the younger woman as hers and hers alone.

Mary Jo moaned as she felt the painful pleasure of Julia biting her tender skin. This woman could do things with her mouth that should be illegal. Mary Jo often wondered if Julia had always been this aggressive or if she arose something inside of the sage. Either way, she was not complaining. Julia kissed her way down to the dip in her throat then to the supple skin of Mary Jo's budding breasts. She pulled a hard pink nipple between her teeth and sucked hard, making Mary Jo whimper loudly. She released the nipple with an audible pop the moved to the neglected breast.

She suckled the nipple, in a rough motion that made Mary Jo's blood boil. The ginger haired woman arched up and grinded herself against Julia's hard thigh, leaving a small trail of dew. Julia let the nipple slip from her lips easily then rose above her lover, her fingers slipping between the other woman's thighs, feeling the moisture seep out from her folds.

"Mhm...Someone is excited, huh." Julia purred as she slipped her fingers between the heated lips, finding and taunting Mary Jo's aching pearl.

Mary Jo groaned as Julia massaged the tender bundle in steady circles. She keened loudly as one then another nimble finger slipped inside of her snug canal. Julia closed her eyes as the heat of her lover embraced her questing fingers, urging them deeper still. Julia timed the rhythmic motion of her thrusting fingers with the circling of her thumb on her clitoris making Mary Jo's body hum in pleasure.

"Ah...Julia. Baby..."

Julia smirked as she began to thrust her fingers a little bit faster in and out of her lovers silken sheath. Her thumb began a maddening pace on her warm bud; polishing her smooth pearl, making her arousal flow around her fingers. She could feel the slight quiver of Mary Jo's body as her excitement grew. She pushed Mary Jo's thighs further apart as she began to pound her without a bit of mercy.

In and Out. The sound of wet sticky flesh filling the room. Mary Jo pleaded with Julia not to stop as she thrust her fingers hard into her willing heat. She begged for her to touch her, to fuck her pussy, a little harder, a little faster. This was what she had been craving. Her touch, the sweet torture that only Julia could bring to her body. She was so close to the edge...just a little bit more...more...there...right there...oh, fuck.

"Oh, Julia. Oh my god!" She screamed as the sight was robbed from her high strung body.

She bucked and arched into Julia's hand as she came...hard. Her thin frame trembled and tensed; her senses were heightened and her soul floated straight to paradise. Her pussy clenched at Julia's fingers and her toes dug into the sheets. Her release crashed like a wave over Julia's fingers and spilled onto the blanket below.

Julia watched her lovers face contort from totally enraptured to completely at peace. She was absolutely perfect. Beautiful. Julia thought as she eased her fingers from Mary Jo's body, the cum sticky and dripping off of her didgits. Julia brought the two nimble fingers to her mouth and licked every inch dry of her lovers sweet juices. Bitter,tangy but sweet just like a Granny Smith apple. She shut her eyes as she savored the distinct flavor that was her darling.

Addicting. Spiritual. Home.

Mary Jo was her home. No doubt about that. She had no idea how she ever made it without this wonderful woman. Hopefully, she would never find out. She smiled tenderly as she watched Mary Jo curl up on her side. She crawled up and spooned her lover, pulling the quilt over their cooling bodies.

"Mercy, you are going to kill me one day, woman." Mary Jo hoarsely joked as she snuggled deep into Julia's arms.

" Oh, but what a way to go." Julia said cheekily, burrowing further into the blankets.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And the two sated lovers soon drifted off to dreamland.


End file.
